


I Don't Think That

by TheBloodGod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Chubby Chiaki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Human Nanami Chiaki, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Ooc Nagito Komeada, Ooc chiaki, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prisoner Chiaki, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, They're kinda ooc because reasons, Thicc Chiaki, Unhealthy Relationships, prisoner, warriors of hope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodGod/pseuds/TheBloodGod
Summary: SilenceThere was nothing but silenceNagito turned to his left and stared at a sleeping Izuru as the silence pooled around them. His breathing was quiet as he watched his sleeping partner. Wait-partner? Don't do that, worthless trash shouldn't be associated with a god like Kamukura. It was bad enough that they had these... Less then platonic nights with each other , being in an actual commited relationship would be unthinkable . Besides, the nights they shared may not have been platonic but they were in no ways romantic either. There was no love in between the kisses Kamukura humored him with, nor was there love in his eyes as he entered Komeada's fragile body. He was only ever gentle because he couldn't have Nagito's frail body give out before he had gotten what he wanted. He would come in, take what he wanted , and he'd leave as soon as he woke up .He knew Nagito could fix himself up without him so there was no point in him staying.That's right... There was no pointAlso known as Chiaki is kept prisoner and she comforts Nagito on the events of his nights with Kamukura, hoping to keep the only one of her classmates that hasn't completly fallen into despiar away from breaking apart .
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Servant, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	I Don't Think That

Silence

There was nothing but silence

Nagito turned to his left and stared at a sleeping Izuru as the silence pooled around them. His breathing was quiet as he watched his sleeping partner. Wait-partner? Don't do that, worthless trash shouldn't be associated with a god like Kamukura. It was bad enough that they had these... Less then platonic nights with each other , being in an actual commited relationship would be unthinkable . Besides, the nights they shared may not have been platonic but they were in no ways romantic either. There was no love in between the kisses Kamukura humored him with, nor was there love in his eyes as he entered Komeada's fragile body. He was only ever gentle because he couldn't have Nagito's frail body give out before he had gotten what he wanted. He would come in, take what he wanted , and he'd leave as soon as he woke up .He knew Nagito could fix himself up without him so there was no point in him staying.

Even so, it would still be nice if he did.

Komeada sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The tiny glowing stars that the Warriors of Hope put up looked down at him, mocking him in his tired state. The sun had yet to come up, making them the only source of light in the room. Today, he had woken up earlier then Izuru so he was still laying beside him ,still fully undressed along side Nagito. He should stop thinking about his relationship with him. It was stupid of him to ever think that he could have ever had a chance. It was just his luck to been given a use, only for it to slowly break away at him. Every time he thought about it his stomach ached .

It was just his luck to give him _hope._

A ring knocked him out of his grieving , making him turn to his right where the sound was coming from. His phone buzzed on his small dresser as the small toon forced its way out of it's speakers. Not wanting to wake Izuru he quickly grapped his phone and turned on the screen. 

6:30 am

That's right, he was tasked to take care of the despairs new prisoner in 8 minutes. What was their name again? He couldn't recall them ever telling him but he still quickly stood up from his bed and opened his drawers for new clothes, anything but the ones that were scattered across his bedroom floor. Lady Luck was on his side today as he found wearable clothes .It just- didn't feel _right_ to wear the ones that were on him before the events of last night. It- it made him feel weird.

Dirty

It made him dirty

He speedily put on his shirt ,should he put on his jacket? No, skip the jacket . He should out an alarm to ring earlier but knowing how rough Izuru could be, there was no grantee that he would have the energy to do his tasks correctly. Tasks, he should add doing laundry to todays 'to-do' list. A hand latched onto his wrist ,making Nagito jump big time. "Where are you going?" It was Izuru , he gulped. "Oh you shouldn't worry about trash like me" Worry? He wasn't worried ,he probably just wanted to humor him or he was just bored and needed something new. " Stay" Izuru ordered , making Nagito nervously looking back the clock as if he was having second thoughts about working on his assignment. Nagito mentally shook his head, "The others got a new prisoner and I have to take care of them, so kind of them to give a worthless scum like me a purpose " Well they give him so many purposes ,he was like their own personal maid. He mentally smiled , the more he did for them the more time they had to cause despair and with that the bigger hope in the end. Then again, even without him they could always get someone else to it for them. He should just be happy that they haven't replaced such a disgusting human being such as himself with someone more worthy to create that hope.

Izuru stared at him. It was true that there was a new prisoner but there was another reason he was rushing. He needed to get out of this room and it's suffocating atmosphere . Plus, meeting someone new has perked his curiosity . Kamukura could have easily seen through him but Komeada had gotten good at lying and it didn't seem like Izuru had cared enough to pry. Letting go of his hand, Kamukura stood up and grabbed his clothes. Nagito went back to dressing and when he was done he checked the time. 

6:40 am

Nagito walked out of the room, Kamukura having already left, going into the kitchen to get this stranger some food. Putting together an ok breakfast ,he headed downstairs to the cells. 

He counted each cell as he passed them, keeping track of everyone who was in them. Their prisoner percentage had everyone from grandparents to children. All for one of the members of the family to die so the rest of the family would be released into the world with their new found despair . They hid their children while some screamed in agony or anger as he passed by.Nagito didn't care for any of the talentless scums in the prison cells, they were a small price to pay for a greater hope.

He finally made it to the cell new meat was supposed to be in. He looked inside seeing the usual two family's of the cell. But what was new was the slightly chuby girl that was bleeding from her head(or at least was, the bleeding seemed to have already stopped) who was comforting one of the family's kids . He recognized that hairclip ...

"Chiaki?"

The girl in question looked up , so did everyone else in the cell as their captor's never really personally knew any of the prisoners. "Nagito?" Nanami stood up and slowly walked over to the bars that separated them but still kept her distance. Komeada smiled " I thought you had died! Silly of me to think an Ultimate would die such a death unworthy of the Ultimate Gamer!" . Chiaki eased up a bit, he seemed normal enough , as normal as Nagito Komeada can get. "...You seem like the Komeada I knew.. I think" 

Something about her presence made him ...

Happy

And it was so _suffocating_


End file.
